There's something
by Psycha Dea
Summary: Beverly Crusher has something to tell Jean-Luc... but it's not quite what anyone expected, nor is his reaction.


_Author_: Psycha  
_Rating_: K  
_Codes_: C, P  
_Setting_: Just after season one's last episode.  
_Disclaimer_: Not mine, they did this all on their own. You should keep better track of your property Paramount!  
_Special_ _note_: I plan on turning this into a series of "something to tell you", written when I feel like it and each "chapter" relatively short (no longer than a thousand words). I think it might be fun : )  
_Summary_: Beverly has something to tell Jean-Luc, but it's not quite what he, or anyone else, expected…

* * *

**Jean-Luc, there's something I have to tell you…**

Beverly Crusher sat uneasily in her chair, observing the bald man at the opposite end of the table. Like herself, Captain Picard was leisurely picking away at the lavish breakfast spread out between them, though she doubted he had butterflies in his stomach as well.

She couldn't imagine Jean-Luc nervous about anything.

Right now, she could do with some of his stoic calm. He met her eyes and she automatically refocused on the plate in front of her. "Beverly?"

"Yes?" Her eyes met his only for a second, but the butterflies in her stomach turn into Romulan warbirds.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded and took a sip of her orange juice. "Yes, fine. You?" Again she dared to steal a glance. He looked concerned. Of course he would've noticed her unusual behavior of late, little escaped the captain.

"Quite well."

Rarely did one of these breakfast meetings pass by or she wondered what she was doing here, in the captain's quarters at the crack of dawn. Funny how they still used that expression on a starship without day or night. She missed Earth, with its seasons, days and nights, in spite of the painful memories. She'd met Jack in San Francisco. They'd gotten married there… she gave birth to Wesley. Good memories, wonderful memories made painful by her husband's death.

Again she looked at the man across of her. Her captain, her friend. Jack's friend. What did the crewmembers who saw her come out of his quarters think? Did they think she spent the night there? And why did she care. She sighed.

Jean-Luc caught her gaze and raised one eyebrow in query. He didn't speak and she didn't answer.

They'd only been onboard this magnificent ship for a year and already she'd learned so much, more than either her Academy years, or even her internship on Delos IV had prepared her for. No doubt there was still much more to learn. Did she really want to give that up for the safety Earth offered? She hadn't even discussed her decision with Wesley yet and he was her main motivation.

"Doctor?" Almost she smiled. Recently she had spent a lot of time in the company of Deanna Troi and the counselor would often refer to her medical title to allow her a little distance. She did find it easier to talk about her troubles as the doctor, it was less personal, less vulnerable.

"Captain." Had Troi picked up that habit from Jean-Luc, or vice versa? It didn't feel right to address him by his rank, not when they were having breakfast as friends. He cared for her, even if he did not say so. "Jean-Luc," he put down his utensils, reacting to the anxiety in her voice. Beverly swallowed. "There's something I have to tell you."

His hazel eyes stared at her intensely. With trembling fingers she fished a padd out of her lab coat pocket. He reached for it and reluctantly she let go. "Starfleet offered me a new position as head of the medical department on Earth." The worry in his eyes was replaced with surprise, maybe even a hint of regret? "I've accepted."

"I see."

That was all? His fingers and eyes inspected the food on his plate while she struggled with his reaction. Beverly mentally kicked herself. What did she expect from him? That he burst out in tears? Professed his undying love for her, beg her not to leave? Almost she laughed. Any of those reactions would have scared her clean off the ship.

What did she want?

"I'll be sad to see you go," Jean-Luc looked at her kindly, a mix of friend and captain, "you're an excellent doctor Beverly and I can't blame you for your decision."

"Thank you." They'd keep in touch, she'd make sure of that. Perhaps it was a little selfish, but through him she could keep travelling the stars.

They ate in silence, comfortable enough not to talk. He hadn't taken another look at the padd. She wondered if he realized she'd leave next week.

Maybe it was better that he didn't.


End file.
